1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to an adapter coupler and in particular to an adapter coupler for adapting couplings of different design.
2. Background Information
The adapter coupler of interest comprises a first connecting mechanism for the releasable connecting of the adapter coupler to a first coupling, a second connecting mechanism for the releasable connecting of the adapter coupler to the drawhook of a second coupling, as well as a coupler support to connect the first connecting mechanism to the second connecting mechanism, wherein the second connecting mechanism comprises a tension yoke, with the tension yoke having a first and a second support connectable to a tension bolt such that an accommodation is formed to receive the drawhook of the second coupling.
The adapter coupler of interest may connect different couplings between an automatic central buffer coupling and a screw-type coupling, wherein the first connecting area of the adapter coupler can be configured as a coupler lock for the releasable connecting of the adapter coupler to the coupler head of an automatic central buffer coupling and wherein the second connecting area of the adapter coupler can be configured as a coupling link to be inserted into the drawhook of a screw-type coupling for the releasable connecting of the adapter coupler to the coupler head of a screw-type coupling.
The term “connecting area” as used herein is generally to be understood as an interface between the coupler support of the adapter coupler on the one side and the coupling to be connected with the adapter coupler on the other. The connecting area can for example be configured as or comprise a coupler lock for the releasable connecting of the adapter coupler to the coupler head of an automatic central buffer coupling. On the other hand, it is conceivable for the connecting area to comprise a coupling link which can be inserted into the drawhook of a screw-type coupling. Of course, other embodiments of the connecting area are also conceivable.
An adapter coupler of this type is known in general in railway technology and is used to connect rail-borne vehicles equipped with differing coupling systems (e.g. a Scharfenberg coupler to a drawhook). The adapter coupler is usually manually connected to e.g. the drawhook, while the coupling process can be automatic in the case of a central buffer coupling.
A conventional adapter coupler for the mixed-use coupling between an automatic central buffer coupling and for example a screw-type coupling usually comprises a coupler support configured at least partly as a housing in which a coupler lock can be accommodated as the first connecting mechanism for mechanically connecting the adapter coupler to a coupler lock provided in the coupler head of an automatic central buffer coupling. In the coupled state, the front face of the adapter coupler then abuts the front face of the automatic central buffer coupling's coupler head.
A coupling link which can be received for example in the drawhook of a screw-type coupling can be provided as a second connecting mechanism on the end opposite the front face of the adapter coupler and thus provide a mechanical connection of the adapter coupler to the screw-type coupling.
In operation, tractive and compressive forces are introduced into the second connecting mechanism of the adapter coupler configured as a coupling link from the drawhook of the screw-type coupling. The compressive forces introduced into the coupling link, the second connecting mechanism respectively, are conducted through the coupler support to the front face of the adapter coupler and from there, transmitted to the front face of the automatic central buffer coupling's coupler head mechanically connected to the adapter coupler.
Tractive forces, on the other hand, are transmitted through the first connecting mechanism such as the automatic central buffer coupling. The coupler locks can for example comprise a core piece pivotably mounted relative the coupler support by means of a main pin and having a coupling eye articulated thereto. Tractive force is thereby transmitted by the respective coupling eyes which engage in the corresponding core pieces.
It is to be noted at this point that the present invention is by no means limited to an adapter coupler designed to connect an automatic central buffer coupling to a screw-type coupling. Rather, the invention relates to an adapter coupler for adapting couplings of differing design in general, wherein the adapter coupler comprises a connecting mechanism compatible with a coupling of a first design type and configured to form a releasable connection with the coupling of the first design type, and wherein the adapter coupler further comprises a second connecting mechanism compatible with a coupling of a second design type having a drawhook and configured to form a releasable connection with the coupling of the second design type.
An adapter coupler of the type cited at the outset as known from the prior art is depicted in a side view in FIG. 1 and in a perspective view in FIG. 2. In the depicted embodiment, the adapter coupler 101 is positioned onto the drawhook 50 of a screw-type coupling to be adapted. To this end, both rear sides of the adapter coupler 101 are provided with identically-constructed supports 103, 103′ arranged at a spacing and parallel to one another and connected together at their free ends by a pin 104 which holds the adapter coupler 101 in the jaw of the drawhook 50.
A bell-crank lever 105 is arranged on both sides of the conventional adapter coupler 101. A first limb 105a of the bell-crank lever 105 is designed to be telescopically adjustable. As depicted for example in FIG. 1, the first limb 105a, which is held in the extended position by a pressure spring 109, is articulated to the adapter coupler 101. A second limb 105b of the bell-crank lever 105 is configured as a rigid arm. The first and second limbs 105a, 105b are connected together at their respective free ends by a common yoke 107. A positioning nut 106 having a recessed cap-like crosspiece 108 on the underside for bearing on the lug of the drawhook 50 is guided centrically through the yoke 107. The limbs 105a, 105b on both sides of the adapter coupler 101 are connected to and interconnected with one another by means of a common shank 110, wherein the shank 110 serves as the contact surface at the front face of drawhook 50 so that the vertical angular position of the adapter coupler 101 about pin 104, and thus the central position of the adapter coupler 101, can be adjusted by adjusting the crosspiece 108.
The provision of the bell-crank lever 105 enables a centering of height to be realized in the adapter coupler 101 known from the prior art. However, the manual process to do so, and in particular the manual inserting of the adapter coupler 101 into the interface between the couplings to be adapted, for example into the drawhook 50 of a screw-type coupling, is difficult since it is not possible for a user to hold the weight of the adapter coupler 101 on the one hand and properly position the height-centering mechanism at the drawhook 50 on the other.
On the basis of this problem as posed, the present invention is based on the object of providing an adapter coupler of the type cited at the outset having a height-centering mechanism, wherein despite said height-centering mechanism, the manual manipulating of the adapter coupler is simplified.